fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Demon Doors (Fable II)
Duplicate this is a duplicate page of this, not sure what the proper action should be.. just informing you. Demon Door in fable 2 there are alltogether 9 demon doors and somtimes when you find and converse with these doors (though some of the things you have to do to open these doors can be lets say..very imaganative.)i know of some things that are behind these doors some you'll have to find out yourself behind the oakfeild door is this farm i think its called sernenity farm or somthing,anyway theres is a windmill and in there is a chest which contains the hammerthyst(for more information type it in.)now the wraithmrsh door there is pretty much nothing thars it ,theres a ols burnt house but that is it, i know rubbish. :What's your point?[[User:Thunderstream328|'Knothole Knight']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 13:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Opening Notes I made an edit on the opening notes, purely because beforehand they were a complete contradiction. It makes a bit more sense now, i hope no one minds. Hey do u know what is in the last demon door and how 2 get worship expression?(--Scarletheart 01:07, 7 May 2009 (UTC)) Glitch A glitch may sometimes occur where after you have opened this Demon Door, you go somewhere else and return to Fairfax Gardens and as you are walking to the throne room you might hear the Demon Door yawn like what they do when you walk over to them. What the hell is with that? Has it only happened to me? [[User:Thunderstream328|'Knothole Knight']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 13:19, 9 June 2009 (UTC) no this is not a glitch there is a Demon Door near that tree. when you get into fairfax go left around it and you'll see an opening. go through and look left theres a silver key. go through then around the tree. to unlock it you need to unlock all the other demon doors i think he/she meant that the door yawns after it is opened, you can go to it again and see its face, i have that glitch. its annoying because everytime you walk by it, the door yawns. even if your just going into the castle. i also want to know if theres anyway to stop this. (not sure how to post on this talk thingy but im rachell.) It is mentioned in the article on this page List of Demon Doors (Fable II) under Forest Sanctum that the door still yawns after you open it. It also infers that there is a space between the doors surface and the barrier behind it. It's not really a glitch because it always happens that way.Garry Damrau(talk) 16:06, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Vault In the article about The Vault it states to achieve this ammount of corruption 'raise rent on all houses". I was able to reduce my purity/corruption to nearly 0 by raising the rent of just about 13 to 15 of the higher priced properties in Bowerstone Market. Also I believe I read somewhere that it merely requires your corruption to be below 50%. Has anyone done any quantitative analysis of this doors requirement? I've only been here a short time and do not know what has been done in the past.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it's ever been specifically checked. The requirement alone keeps being changed from 50% to 75% corruption. I've not actually opened that door myself, so I don't know what actually works. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC)